


温柔小妈在线产奶生子（HE）（2）

by JasperSong



Category: junjin
Genre: JunJin - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-09-30 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSong/pseuds/JasperSong





	1. Chapter 1

Part 2 所以和cody结婚了  
这时JUNJIN已经怀孕6个月。  
乳房胀痛，并且时常会分泌出乳汁，把他的睡衣弄湿。  
但是也有一个好消息。放到半年前，他不敢想象竟然还有男人想要他这样一个，有了别人的孩子的人。  
两个月之前，fm排练下班的时候，cody小哥在无人的停车场吻了他。JUNJIN不得不说那个吻让他感觉很好，cody并没有持续深入，只是轻轻地、像蜜蜂采蜜一般地，在他唇上停留。  
JUNJIN开始慌乱，然后急忙推开他，一路小跑到车内。回家的路上，他的心脏快要跳到爆炸。不是因为他无法接受一个人对他的爱……而是，他想到了自己的孩子，他并不知道这个人是不是接受他肚子里的孩子。  
之后他和cody小哥好几天都没有说话，就算不是两人单独在公司，共处一室的话氛围也会十分尴尬。直到某一天，JUNJIN收到了cody的短信：让我照顾你好吗？  
JUNJIN紧张到无法呼吸，一时间不知道怎么回复他。  
“我可以和你一起照顾我们的孩子吗？”

他心里权衡了一下。他不可以像以前一样逞强。自己遇见什么确实撑一撑就过去。但是他不希望孩子跟着他受苦。  
他需要的是爱他，和孩子的人。  
于是和cody小哥隐婚了。只有两人最亲密的朋友知道。  
天知道他为了孩子做了多少牺牲。每天规律地生活，想抽烟的时候就看书、看电影转移注意力。  
不安全感战胜了那股莫名的自尊。  
“我们…试试？”他发出了这条消息。

他们在一起的那天，JUNJIN不知为什么竟然松了口气。  
cody小哥很会照顾人。不仅仅是字面意义上的会在生活中帮助JUNJIN，而是帮他的同时又不让他感到难过。他会在傍晚带JUNJIN去安静的公园散步。  
cody小哥名字叫Ben。经过几周的相处，JUNJIN对他的称呼已经从 Ben xi，变成Benie老公。有时候还会把头埋进他怀里撒娇。  
Ben最喜欢做的事是嘲JUNJIN在以前综艺时候的服装。“你以前cody到底有没有审美啊？”  
“没有，所以嫁给你了。”

Part 3 夫人涨奶了（高H）  
“老公，我涨奶了，可不可以帮我吸一下？”JUNJIN说出这句话的时候就后悔了。因为他嫁给Ben之后两人就没有真正的有过性生活。他怕自己肚子里的孩子又一次……  
此时Ben刚刚运动回来，又帮JUNJIN做了家务、出去溜了狗。他半躺在沙发上，流着汗的样子性感极了。  
JUNJIN前几天还做了春梦，梦见老公和他各种姿势XXOO。怀孕中期的人，性欲是比较强烈的……他还特意上网查了这个阶段可不可以做爱。  
“我要怎么帮你？”  
“吸我的奶。”JUNJIN说完脸刷地红了。他知道这样说话有多么色情。  
JUNJIN跨坐在Ben腿上，孕肚抵在Ben坚实的腹肌上。他在家只穿了件宽松的睡裙，Ben掀起他的睡裙，孕肚和性感的乳房一览无余。Ben害怕老婆着凉，在他的肚子上轻轻搭了一条围巾。JUNJIN用手托着自己的胸，他还不好意思地用手遮住粉红色的乳头。此刻的他浑身散发着奶香，性感极了。孕期限定的大胸JIN只有Ben一个人可以享受。  
Ben用一只手握住JUNJIN的乳房，加了些力道地按摩着。另一个乳头被Ben放在嘴里吮吸着，香甜的奶水随着吮吸不断地流出。  
“老婆，你可真甜。”  
他吸完他的奶水之后，又啃咬着他的乳头。酥麻的快感和痛感一并袭来。JUNJIN已经好久没被男人这样碰过。

（依然tbc）


	2. that time

cody小哥的手拉着JUNJIN的手，一点点往自己的分身处摸索。JUNJIN感受着他的分身在他的手的触摸下变大变硬，自己也红了脸。他也愧疚自己怀着别人的孩子结婚，而且还一次都没有满足过自己的老公。  
JUNJIN红红的小脸像熟透的苹果。Ben看呆了。双手捧着他的脸，吻了下去。  
如果是平时没怀孕的时候和男人做爱，JUNJIN这时自己的分身也会有反应，他有时会让男人含住他的分身帮他解决，有时会让男人一边草他一边帮他套弄。最好的情况是，男人草他的时候直接刺激到他最敏感的点，他不用碰自己的分身也能射出来。  
但是今天，他还是想着自己的孩子，他怕这个掉了之后再也没机会怀上。且由于怀孕时期激素的分泌，就算是对方状态完美的话，自己也不会完全勃起。  
但是他想着老公已经帮他解决了问题。他也要和老公亲热一下。  
于是乖乖地脱掉了自己的内裤。走到桌子旁边撅起了屁股。  
Ben看此情景哪里把持得住。把裤子脱掉，只剩下内裤。JUNJIN回头看了一眼，Ben的尺寸不如自己长，但是也绝对不小。  
放在平时Ben肯定什么都不会做，直接插入老婆的身体，然后享受老婆痛苦的呻吟声。今天他准备了润滑液，用手指一点点温柔的扩张。  
其实JUNJIN对于性爱，比起温柔的类型，他也更喜欢被粗暴的征服的快感。他会逼迫自己接受男人粗鲁的话语和猛烈的冲击。  
Ben进入他身体的时候，JUNJIN没有和别人做爱的那种不适，而是觉得自己被温柔的填满。Ben在一点点慢慢的抽插的同时，还用手帮JUNJIN按摩他的乳房。随着他抽插的节奏，JUNJIN的乳房在轻轻地晃动，并且发出满意的呻吟声，像小猫被摸的时候喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。  
JUNJIN一边享受着抽插。一边在想：如果是儿子还好，如果是女儿，她出生之后我想起这段……

做完之后，Ben帮JUNJIN穿好了衣服。“不要觉得你怀孕了变胖我就不爱你了，孕期的你真的更诱人。”  
结婚之后第一次，两人同床而眠。他想起自己以前怀了的时候，没有人这样照顾他，没有人晚上愿意搂着他睡。只是对他肉体无休止的索取。

（几个月后）  
清晨的婴儿啼哭声，打破了医院的寂静。  
JUNJIN立马把女儿抱在怀里，让她喝自己的奶。虽然以前有很多被伤害和不开心的时刻。但时至今日他感觉自己很幸运。


End file.
